Niña MAL
by PantyCornio
Summary: mi nombre es buttercup ,pero prefiero que me digan bc mi vida es fiesta , fiesta y mas fiesta pero mi vida dará un total cambio...
1. Chapter 1

HOLA soy nueva BUENO en realidad somos tres chicas CandyCornio

PandyCornio y PooniCornio

Le queremos confesar que este fic es adaptado es de una novela de la banda ONE DIRECTION (si somos directioners) espero que le guste…

Pantycornio

SINOPSIS:

Las fiestas, la ropa, los chicos, la fama, el dinero, la posición social y todos los demás placeres de los que puedo gozar.

A mis cortos 16 años he vivido muchas cosas, nada malas por suerte. Padres millonarios y viviendo la vida que me merezco.

Me dan todo lo que quiero en el momento que lo deseo pero eso no me detiene; entre su ''circulo social'' soy la oveja negra de la familia por mis escándalos, mis controversias y todas mis ''rebeldías'' como dice la prensa, pero yo sólo lo llamo vivir la vida al máximo, cosas que no es muy bien visto en la elite que me rodea.

Al ver a las hijas de las amistades de mis padres me muero de sueño de ver lo aburridas que son así todas con sus modales, su clase y sus gustos tan simples. Yo no soy delicada, ni conformista mucho menos normal...amo ser diferente, aunque a mis padres no les parezca aún así me miman por ser su hija única...aunque al parecer ellos tienen otro plan para mí este año...Varias veces he sido arrestada por conducir ebria, chocar uno que otro carro, arrancarle los pelos a un par de chicas y cosas así que para nada parece que vengo de una familia de clase y dinero...mi única amiga es Robin, ella es muy conservadora e inocente, pero yo no lo soy y es la única que me comprende y me apoya en todo aunque no esté de acuerdo, ella tiene mi misma edad y nació dos días después que yo, nuestros padres son grandes empresarios muy amigos y socios en grandes negocios, a nosotras nunca nos ha interesado eso, nos conocemos desde que nacimos y es la única chica tranquila con la que puedo llevarme.

No esperen que sea una santa niña inocente viviendo en la ciudad del pecado ; Las Vegas. No le tengo miedo a los riesgos, las noches, los tequilas, el sexo y las fiestas. La diversión nocturna es lo mío.

La cosa al fin y al cabo es que una más y mis padres tomarán medidas drásticas según ellos, la verdad no creo que interfieran en nada, no serían capaces ¿o sí?


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA soy nueva BUENO en realidad somos tres chicas CandyCornio

PandyCornio y PooniCornio

Le queremos confesar que este fic es adaptado es de una novela de la banda ONE DIRECTION (si somos directioners) espero que le guste…

Pantycornio

Capitulo 1:

Robin: -¿No te parece demasiado revelador?

BC: -¿Revelador? ¿Te refieres a mí?

Robin: - No sé ni para que me molesto.

BC: -Ya sabes lo que dicen...Si el producto no se exhibe no se vende.

Robin: -¿Tus padres ya están enterados?

BC: -No me hagas preguntas cuyas respuestas no te gustarán.

Robin: -No sé ni por qué me molesto en hacerlo ¿A qué hora dijiste que sería?

BC: -A las nueve comenza a llegar la gente.

Robin: -¿A que hora se..

(Suena la puerta)

Melissa: -Hola Robin. BC Tengo que hablar contigo- entró.

BC: -Dime qué hice ahora porque ni yo lo sé.

MELISSA: -Que yo sepa nada y vengo a decirte algo para evitarlo...Nos vamos en unos minutos sólo esperamos que venga la persona que va a cuidarte.

BC: .-¿Cuidarme?- Robin dio una carcajada- No necesito nadie que me cuide, puedo cuidarme yo sola.

melissa: -Eso no es lo que dice el gobierno de Nevada- salió de la habitación.

BC: -¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me contrato un guardia!

Robin: -¿Será un guardaespaldas?

BC: -No lo creo, mis padres no me dejarían con nadie que tenga tres cosas dentro de los pantalones, saben que soy capaz de seducirlo.

Robin: -¿Eso te halaga?

BC: -Robin no tengo tiempo para orgullo, seguramente es una mujer ya mayor porque si es alguien joven me la podré llevar fácilmente.

Robin: -Tus padres si que te conocen.

BC: -Ya lo sé. Tenemos que deshacernos de ella a como dé lugar, iré a hablar con mis padres- salí de mi habitación para tocar a la de mis padres.

MELISSA: -Entra.

BC: -¿Ya están listos los padres más hermosos y buenos del mundo?

john: -Igual va a venir, ya no funcionan con nosotros tus tácticas de cariño.

BC: -¡Ya estoy grande me puedo cuidar sola!

John: -No es a ti que queremos cuidar del mundo...todo lo contrario...tratamos de cuidar al mundo de ti.

BC: -Cualquiera diría que comenzaré la tercera guerra mundial en una noche.

Melissa: -La tercera guerra mundial sería lo menos que esperamos si te dejamos sola una noche.

bc: -Papá, dile a mamá que está exagerando.

john: -Una noche, por una noche pórtate bien- me tomó de los hombros.

bc: -Sólo si me dejas sola, por el bien de la mujer que viene a cuidarme.

john: -¿Quién dijo que sería una mujer?- sonó el timbre.

melissa: -Vé y atiende, ha de ser tu víctima de esta noche- se acomodaba los aretes. Bufé y salí de la habitación, caminé por los laberínticos pasillos y bajé por las enormes escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Abrí. XxX: -Hola ¿Está la señora Cooper?

bc: -¿Tú quién eres?- estaba atontada, este chico estaba como quería, me hipnotizó en un segundo, sus ojos verdes, su cabello, sus labios, esa sonrisa coqueta. Sea quien sea esta noche iba a tener una noche divertida con él.

XxX: -Me llamo butch skiler, los señores me contrataron para cuidar a su hija buttercup esta noche.

bc: ''Un chico y ¿Uno sexy? ¿Qué tramaban mis padres? No quieren que peque y me ponen las tentaciones en bandeja'' -Si, sé quien eres. Los señores me dijeron que te dijera que te fueras. Su hija se fue con ellos y ya no necesitarán de tus servicios ¡Que te vaya bien!- traté de cerrar la puerta, él la detuvo.

butch: -¿Tú eres...?

bc: -Me llamo Meredith. Soy una de las criadas de aquí, si me disculpas debo ir a trapear los establos- volví a intentar cerrar.

butch: -Criada con diamantes en los pendientes, shorts de diseñador y manicura de doscientos dólares.

bc: -Doscientos ochenta- lo rectifiqué.

butch: -Tus padres tenían razón, eres muy creativa con tus técnicas de salirte con la tuya además los establos no se trapean- entró con mucha confianza. Mis padres bajaron al mismo tiempo,

melissa: -Bienvenido,butch. Veo que ya conociste a mi hija.

butch: -Si, ya tuve el gusto de que tratara de deshacerse de mí- todos rieron excepto yo, tenía cara de disgusto total.

bc: -Pensé que iban a contratar algo mejor. Por favor los chicos son más fáciles que la tabla del uno, pensé que ya me conocían- me crucé de brazos.

john: -butch tabaja con gente como tú, ya tiene la experiencia, por eso lo contratamos...además conoce todas las formas habidas y por haber de evitar que destruyas el estado en media hora.

bc: -Como sea, me lo dejan más fácil- caminé hacia las escaleras y las subí hasta llegar a mi habitación.

robin: -¿Que pasó?

bc: -¡Contrataron un chico! Máximo tiene 19 años.

robin: -Pobre, hoy acabará amarrado en el sótano.

Bc:-No creas, está como quiere...si tiene suerte me divertiré con él esta noche.

robin: -¿Cuál es el primer paso?

bc: -Esperar a que mis padres se vayan pero primero...- me dirigí hacia mi enorme armario y me puse esto (imagínelo ustedes nosotras no tenemos creatividad para estas cosas)

robin: -Vas a seducirlo.

bc: -Si pero sólo para que afloje- ambas reímos- A los minutos bajamos de mi habitación, miramos hacia los lados, no había rastros de nadie- Que idiota- traté de abrir la puerta principal.

butch: -¿A dónde y con el permiso de quién, reina?

bc: -Increíble, tengo que darle explicaciones al servicio- rodeé mis ojos- robin y yo iremos a alquilar unas películas.

butchtomó su abrigo y las llaves.

butch: -¿Quién es robin?

bc: -Mi mejor y única amiga.

butch: -Una de las pocas que te soportan- rio burlesco.

bc: -No estoy sola porque no me soporten, todo lo contrario, tanta gente muere por estar conmigo que selecciono con demasiado colador a mis amistades.

butch: -¿Las que te quieren por tu posición social o por quien eres realmente?

bc: -Exactamente por eso sólo robin es mi amiga, me voy.

butch: -Bien, vamos.

bc: -Dime que me estás invitando a ir a un club nocturno porque si crees que me vigilarás hasta para ir por una película te equivocaste de camino papasito.

butch: -Consideralo mejor como que irás escoltada que vigilada, aunque lo que sé de ti deberías llevar a todas las fuerzas armadas.

bc: -¿Tú que sabes de mí?- robin y yo teníamos un plan.

butch: -Eres una primicia en los escándalos de la alta sociedad.

bc: -Tus halagos no me bajan la falda.

butch: -No pretendía bajártela, aunque parece estar sujeta con un lacito fácil.

bc: -Imbécil, abre la puerta.

butch: -Si quieres salir es conmigo o nada.

bc: -¡Como sea pero necesito salir de aquí ya!

butchse acercó, yo retrocedí unos pasos y él abrió la puerta con sus llaves. Salimos de la mansión en mi auto.

butch: -Y cuidado con la velocidad y adonde nos llevas.

bc: -¡Sólo vamos por unas malditas películas, paranóico! No soy chucky.

butch: -No te falta mucho.

bc: -Cállate o te lanzo con todo y el auto de un puente.

butch: -Eres tan dulce- rio - Con razón no tienes pretendientes.

bc: -Tengo toneladas de pretendientes- miré a la ventana.

butch: -Restando a los que se fijan en tu dinero, en tu cuerpo o los de tu clase que sus padres los obligan a salir contigo creo que- comenzó a contar con los dedos- Ninguno- conluyó.

bc: -Vete al demonio...¿Cómo era que te llamabas?

butch: -Hazte la que no sabes, sé que a pesar de tu rebeldía y arrogancia eres muy inteligente y tienes una mente super desarrollada.

bc: -Ayyy me saliste hasta romántico- dije con sarcasmo.

butch: -¿De qué tratas de distraerme? Sé que traes algo entre manos, fue un reto para mí aceptar este trabajo porque sé que tramas algo justo en este instante.

bc: -Ni te imaginas- susurré.

butch: -¿Ya no habíamos pasado por aquí?- tenía toda la razón, conducía en círculos para ganar tiempo.

TN: -Claro que no- seguí conduciendo hasta llegar butch: -¿Cuál rentarás?

bc: -Algo erótico- bromeé.

butch: -Ni lo pienses.

bc: -Sólo bromeaba, sargento...quiero una que se trate de una super fiesta inesperada que todos recuerden.

butch: -Si que te gustan las fiestas.

bc: -No sé a que te refieres- dije sarcástica, llevaré esta- tomé la película llamada proyecto x

butch: -Muy fuerte para ti, ¿No prefieres algo como Bambi?

bc: -Ridículo. Vámonos- me acerqué al mostrador.

Cajero: -¿Me permites tu identificación?

bc: -¿Me estás pidiendo una maldita identificación?

Cajero: -Disculpa, esta película está restrigida para menores de dieciocho años.

TN: -Tú no tienes idea de quien soy yo ¿Cierto? Soy nada menos que buttercup cooper, y por si no te quedó claro mente de polvillo de hadas tengo el poder de comprar este maldito centro de películas y hacer que te corran y desees nunca haber nacido desgraciado...-Sentí como me tomaron de la cintura y me apartaron.

butch: -Discúlpela, acaba de salir del centro hospitalario de enfermedad mental, la película es para mí, tengo dieciocho años, tenga mi identifiación- butch sacó su identificación y la mostró.

bc: -Si, claro. Vale más el empleado que el jefe. Considérate despedido, idiota. Hoy porque no ando ganas de verte llorar pero la próxima te saco hasta las muelas.

butch: -¿Podrías callarte?

bc: -Yo me callo cuando quiero no cuando me lo ordenan. Menos tú, claro como ambos son unos empleaduchos mediocres se entienden.

Cajero: -Muy bien, señor skiler aqui tiene su película...

butch: -¿Sabe qué? Mejor deme la de Bambi, para la niña.

bc: -¿Qué? Dime que estás bromeando.

Cajero: -Aqui tiene.

butch: -Gracias- tomó la película.

bc: -¡Cómo te atreves! Llamaré a mis padres y estarás despedido, grandísimo atrevido.

butch: -Adelante, te espero afuera- salió.

Marqué el número de mi papá, era más fácil que él me diera la razón.

bc: -Papi, el ridículo del niñero que em contrataste no me deja ver una película.

john: -¿Por qué no?

bc: -Venimos a rentar una película, la elegí y la cambió por una de bebés, papi, dile que está despedido.

john: -Oh no, tu vocecita de niñita consentida no te va a ayudar...y respecto butch, tienes que hacer todo lo que él diga, sin objetar ni negarte.

bc: -¿Qué? ¿Prefieres a ese inepto que a mí?

john: -Lo siento, princesa...es por tu bien.

bc: -¡Está bien! Pero espero no volverlo a ver nunca después de esta noche- colgué molesta- Muy bien Harry, así quieres jugar...- dije para mí misma, marqué el número de robin.

robin: -¿Hola? Dime que no cambiaste de opinión.

bc: -Para nada ¿Por qué lo dices?

robin: -Porque ya está armado todo, aligérate a venir, esta fiesta esta explotando, hay gente por todos lados, alcohol, sexo, perdición...ven a darle algo de orden a esto ¡o destrozarán tu casa!

bc: -Tranquila,robin ...todo saldrá muy bien- dije en tono malévolo y colgué. Salí del lugar, ahí estaba Harry sentado en la banqueta.

butch: -¿Y bien?- rio coqueto.

bc: -Veré Bambi- dije resignada.

butch: -No te agobies, te acompañaré a verla para que mires que soy bueno- se levantó y nos dirigimos hacia el auto.

bc: -Lo último que quiero es que mi niñero me acompañe a ver Bambi para asegurarse que no hallan escenas de violencia o sexo- abri la puerta del piloto.

butch: -En primera, no soy tu niñero; eso es para las niñas buenas que necesitan ser vigiladas para que duerman a las nueve. Contigo se necesita algo así como un cuerpo policial de las fuerzas armadas- detuvo la puerta- Segundo, creo que las escenas de sexo y violencia no te gusta verlas sino practicarlas y tercero- arrebató mis llaves- Yo conduzco- entró al auto.

bc: -Idiota- dije entre dientes. Subí al asiento del copiloto- Esta será una gran noche- reí malévola.

butch: -Nada de alcohol.

bc: -Ni pensarlo, no vaya a ser Bambi tome el mal ejemplo.

butch: -Si usaras ese sentido del humor para ser linda conmigo nos llevaríamos mejor.

No dije nada y nos dirigimos hacia la mansión pasamos por el centro de Las Vegas, esta hermosa ciudad que me encantaba tanto por sus luces y lo mejor de todo que no dormía nunca

butch: -¿Te gusta esta ciudad cierto?

bc: -La amo, no hubiera querido nacer en ningun otro lugar ¿Tú de donde eres?

butch: -Londres, trabajo en un internado allá.

bc: -Aghh- hice cara de asco.

butch: -¿Por qué eres tan...libertina?

bc: -Prefiero llamarme expresiva.

butch: -¿Por qué estás tan inquieta?

bc: -Muy bien te lo diré- ''Pobre tonto, no sabía lo que le esperaba, pero le iba a dar una oportunidad más''- ¿Cuánto quieres por dejarme en paz?

butch: -¿Estás hablando enserio?

bc: -Muy enserio ¿Cuánto te dan mis padres? Te pago el doble, te largas y llegas antes que mis padres lleguen, aqui nada pasó y te quedas con su dinero y el que te daré yo.

butch: -Wow, es una oferta interesante.

bc: -¿Y bien?

butch: -Creo que enserio eres una mimada que cree que se merece el mundo. Pensé que tus padres bromeaban cuando me dijeorn que tratarías de comprarme.

bc: -Como quieras, desearas haber aceptado- miré hacia la ventana.

Luego de un viaje silencioso llegamos afuera de la mansión

La música se escuchaba a todo volumen desde que entramos a la mansión, las luces tenues con luces de disco, todo oscuro, los murmullos de la gente, gritos, alcohol, sexo y perdición ¡Justo lo que quería! La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo, pero lo que me encantó fue la cara de Harry al ver todo eso.

butch: -¿Qué significa todo esto?- me reclamó furioso.

bc: -Es tu bienvenida, no me lo agradezcas- reí burlona.

butch: -¡Eres una...!

bc: -Dilo, hay cámaras grabando- lo reté.

butch: -¡Llamaré a tus padres!

bc: -Claro, para que se den cuenta que no pudiste controlarme y en el primer intento te salió todo mal, te despedirán inmediatamente, yo habré ganado y no te volveré a ver nunca en la vida. Nada puede ser mejor.

butch: -Pagarás por esto, niña caprichosa.

bc: -Quiero verte cobrándomelas, anda...haz tu intento de tomar el control- seguí retándolo.

robin: bc debes venir ¡Están destruyendo la casa!


End file.
